A conventional suspension structure, for example, is described in Japanese Kokai Patent Application No. 2000-153705. In this suspension structure, it is disclosed that when the wheel side end portion of the stabilizer is connected to a strut member, the connecting point between the rod member and the strut member and the connecting point between the rod member and the stabilizer are on an extension of the axial line of the shock absorber.